ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' '''Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1st, 2013, only registered users can edit the wiki, so only registered users can vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice in general. An example would be if you nominated an alien and voted for another. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'Credit the creator if nominating someone else's aliens.' *Nominating something as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is '''not' allowed. Alien Requirements *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *'No idea theft accepted in the alien.' Miscellany *Check out this to see Featured Aliens custom made by Ren. Previous Winners (Yearly) *2016: Bomb 2 Hell *2017: Butterfly Reflect *2018: Rollback Previous Winners (Monthly) 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *Febuary: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May:' TIE! 'HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *Febuary: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X *August: Mothster *September: Balance Flame *October: SlenderBen *November: Psybiote *December: NML 2014 *January: Testi-O *Febuary: Handra *March: Loch Ness (Brandon 10) *April: Zelusassin *May: TIE! '''Hothead (S100TRS) and Feet Balled *June: Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) *July: Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) *August: Ultimate Electrolite *September: Eyedra *October: Rex Hydra *November: Vanissimo *December: Ultimate Ditto (Ahmad 15) 2015 *January: Disastra *February: Camineral *March: Ninjace *April: E-Bola *May: Blamurai *June: Fright Height *July: '''TIE! Nova Hero and LineRider *August: Overtide (Tech 10: Rebooted) *September: TIE! Ultimate Golurth and Plague (Symbiote) *October: TIE! TyMR and Lavalamp *November: Paradox Wasp *December: Over The Rainbow 2016 *January: Vaccine *February: TIE! '''Dimvapour and All☆Star *March: '''TIE! Bomb 2 Hell and Shroud *April: Magidisk *May: Façade *June: Kugelblitz *July: MindMatter *August: Silver Mt. Zion *September: Planetesimal *October: TIE! Bomb 2 Hell Requiem and Vertebrain *November: FlashBack *December: Frostbyt 2017 *January: Triedge *February: Ultimate Heatblast *March: Capgrass *April: Golden Divide *May: Hellfire *June: Camera Shy *July: Gravattomix *August: Fire Hazard *September: Butterfly Reflect *October: Stopwatch *November: Electrolite (Tech 10: Rebooted) *December: Final Countdown 2018 *January: Mad Hatter *February: None *March: Geothermite *April: Grecarden *May: None *June: Rollback *July: Nova *August: None *September: None *October: None *November: Speed King *December: TIE! Slick Stick and Blastrike 2019 *January: Wither *February: Mimisthetic *March: Mimecraft ---- Gateway Created by Ultra and nominated by Ulti. For # Crushed! Consumed! Cracking! CaT in Rogue! ORA! #I had strings... But now I'm free... 21:29, March 25, 2019 (UTC) #Sharing is caring 13:25, March 30. 2019 (UTC) Against # Comments *For an alien based on a door, he's a really good one. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:06, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Ghoulseye Created by Ethan and nominated by Alan. For #Kakapo #Ethan #Carth (ProjectCarthage) #Daphnis Against # Comments *Ghoulseye is a cool guy. My parents made me what I am. I am the protector of the deep. I am... Aquaman. 08:02, March 4, 2019 (UTC) *Let's make April a month for Ghoulseye! Ebomnitrix *(>All the votes are from Ethan's staff and also Ethan) Mmmm yes I can smell how clearly normal and totally legit this voting is from here myes Crushed! Consumed! Cracking! CaT in Rogue! ORA! 13:58, March 30, 2019 (UTC) *--- 19:27, March 30, 2019 Slamshock Created by Power Houz and nominated by CoffeeCaked. For #Power Houz Against # Comments *Shocking, isn't he? Streak Created by Color and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *He's a portaly boy.